


Keep Searching

by Depressed_Lemon_Bite



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Sappy, very sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 09:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12208833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressed_Lemon_Bite/pseuds/Depressed_Lemon_Bite
Summary: Guzma worries about the afterlife early in the morning, and Nanu tries to stay awake long enough to console him.A short, very sappy fic based off a song bc I'm not very origional tbh. Enjoy.





	Keep Searching

There weren't many moments like this.

This silence, it was a rare occurrence. The room was full of nothing but white noise and the peaceful sounds of their breathing. Just enough light slipped past the blinds to bathe the room in a dim glow, the atmosphere cozy and almost dreamlike. Nanu shifted onto his side, smiling softly when he rolled into Guzma by accident. Nanu's bed wasn't very big, just large enough to hold them both if they really squeezed in. Nanu didn't mind. He preferred it that way. It was nice being so close to someone all the time. Also, Guzma is a very big cuddler in his sleep and Nanu is more than willing to play silverware in a drawer with him.

“Nanu? You awake?” Guzma asked, not bothering to turn his head.

“Mostly,” Nanu murmured as he snuggled closer.

“Oh.”

A small frown tugged at Nanu's lips. He tilted his head back to catch a glimpse of the boy's face. Brows as youthful as his shouldn't have creases so deep this early in the morning. “What’s wrong? You look troubled and the day hasn't even started,” Nanu mused as he laid an arm over the boy’s chest.

Nanu pressed his cheek to the boy’s warm shoulder. Guzma had always preferred the cold, while Nanu preferred warmer climates, but the kahuna had always found it amusing that they carried each other's desired temperatures on their skin. It was as if they were made to lay in each other's arms. Nanu's thumb traced over the dark plumb ink embedded deep into Guzma’s skin. He honestly didn't even need to look to trace the boy’s tattoos. He knew them by heart now. He just couldn't stop watching his calloused hands brushing over such soft skin. Even in his youthful days Nanu had never had skin as pretty as Guzma's. He was rather envious.

“Do you...do you believe in the afterlife? In heaven or hell? Or reincarnation?” Guzma blurted in a strained rush.

Nanu’s hand stilled. His brows furrowed as he gave the man a curious look, “Uh, are you religious? If so, I’m definitely not the one you talk to when you're having trouble with your faith.”

Guzma's nose wrinkled as his frown turned into a grimace. “No. It's not that. I just...do you think an afterlife exists? Or...do you think this is it? This is all we have,” Guzma murmured.

Nanu ducked his head as he licked his lips and continued to trace the purple tattoos. “I dunno, honestly. There could be. Any afterlife could be real, any religion could be right, and reincarnation could exist. You never really know. I don't think we’re really meant to understand it anyways. I mean, if you spend so much time chasing answers on what comes _after_ your life, you kinda miss the current life you have,” Nanu said honestly, then his hand stilled, “Why do you ask, Guzma?”

The young man’s eyes filled with sadness and regret that swirled in his grey eyes and caused the boy to look far older than he is. “I just...I don't want this to be it.”

“Don't want what to be it?” Nanu asked.

“ _This_ ,” Guzma raised his arms to gesture around them, “I don't...I don’t want to lose this. We live for such a short time, Nanu. I’m already twenty-five. At best I’ll live to be in my early eighties.”

“Guzma, that’s a _long_ time from now. Like, over fifty years from now. You don't have to worry about that yet,” Nanu said in confusion.

“One third of a human life is spent sleeping, Nanu. Then there's work and responsibilities and that always adds up and consumes years of a person's life. There's almost no time to do anything that really matters. I know forever doesn't exist, but I’ve already wasted so much time I could have spent...,” Guzma trailed off, his face covered by his hands as he rubbed his eyes.

Nanu pulled back slightly to look down at Guzma. “Well...what matters most to you?” Nanu asked.

Guzma pulled his hands away from his face and stared deep into Nanu’s eyes. “Being with you.”

Despite himself Nanu felt his face warm at Guzma’s blunt honesty. His heart might have stuttered too, but really that could just be some stupid heart problems. He wasn't exactly young anymore. “W-well, you’re here with me now,” Nanu stammered.

“I know, but it won't last forever. Even if I don't screw up what we have, everything is still going to end,” Guzma suddenly took hold of Nanu’s face, his thumbs gently caressing Nanu’s blushing cheeks, “I could spend a thousand lifetimes with you, and use every single one to touch you...to show you how much I love you, but we only get _one chance_. People don't understand how short that is. I don't want this to end, Nanu. It’s cheesy but I want to spend forever with you.”

Nanu was surprised Guzma could touch his burning cheeks because he could swear his face was hotter than a damn stove. He had never felt so embarrassed and so flattered before in his life, and he’s done a _lot_ of embarrassing things. “Well…,” Nanu brushed a hand through Guzma’s curls before gently cupping his cheek and smiling softly, “How about we make a deal? After this life, if there is one after this, we’ll find each other in the next. I promise; no matter how many lives we have, I’ll keep finding you until I run out of time. Believe me, Guzma, I don't want to lose this either. I love you, even though you like to pull out philosophical shit on me at the crack of dawn.”

His words had instantaneous effect on Guzma. The worry on the boy’s face melted away as a massive and shining grin spread across his lips and a laughed bubbled from his throat. Big hands pulled Nanu down into a loving kiss, a happy chuckle slipping from Nanu’s mouth as Guzma held him close.

They may not have many moments like this often, but they had an infinite amount of lifetimes to get their fill.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic is based off of Following You by Kesha bcit'sbeenplayinginmyheadforweeksnow


End file.
